Worry
by RLBB
Summary: One-shot,set after 2x10. Nathan takes Audrey back to his place after the events in the forest. He worries about her.


A one-shot set during 2X10 "Who, What, Where, Whendigo". I felt like Audrey looked a little lost at the end of the episode so I wanted to explore that a little bit. Set in Nathan's POV.

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Nathan watched Audrey leaning against the Bronco and talking to Duke. From what he could tell the words weren't particularly friendly. He had never liked the idea of Audrey and Duke being friends but the two of them fighting wasn't a great thing either. As their conversation neared its end he could see the defiant look in Audrey's eyes as she said her final words to Duke, pushing off the Bronco and walking towards him. Quickly however Audrey's steadfast angry gaze melted into something else, he couldn't quit place it but, it was almost as if she looked…lost.<p>

She came to a stop next to him and looked up, he met her gaze for a few moments before turning away to look out ahead. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew Audrey's decision to shoot the Rev in the chest was sound, albeit slightly unexpected, but he could only begin to imagine the fallout.

"I'll take you home" he said breaking the silence. Audrey glanced at him and nodded once before she started heading back to the blue truck. He waited for a moment, sighing before he followed her.

The drive back into town was a silent one. Audrey's face was turned, looking out the window. He was tempted to ask her what she was thinking but he knew his partner well enough to know when she wanted quiet. As he neared the ocean, making the turn to head towards the Grey Gull he felt a sudden sensation of warmth on his hand.

"I don't- I mean…can you uh, just take me to the station?" Audrey asked quietly. Nathan quickly realized the reason for her odd request. She didn't want to run into Duke at the Gull, probably didn't want to deal with a bar full of noisy people below her room either. He nodded and started reversing the car. Audrey turned back to the window. They drove for another few minutes before Audrey spoke up again.

"Nathan, we just passed the station…"

"I know"

"Well then where-"

He cut her off, "We're going home, to my house I mean"

* * *

><p>"Nathan, he said that the Rev was about to open up to him…to share some secrets about Haven."<p>

Nathan and Audrey were sitting on his couch, cups of freshly brewed coffee in hand. Audrey had initially resisted his decision to take her to his home but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He insisted that what she needed was a cup of coffee and rest, not to be sitting at her desk surrounded by paperwork and frustrated over the more questions than answers that often came with living in Haven.

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know, but now we won't ever know because of me…"

"Audrey…" Nathan started slowly.

"Can we just not talk about this right now?" she said cutting him off. "It's been a really long two days" Audrey put her coffee mug down on the table in front of her and scooted closer to Nathan, resting her head on his shoulder.

He was surprised. Although they were partners and friends it was not often that Audrey sought physical comfort from Nathan.

Despite its rarity, Nathan didn't mind- actually liked it more than he'd care to admit. Nathan placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tighter.

The pair sat in silence, the exhaustion coupled with the confusion of emotions from the events of the day took its toll. Within ten minutes Audrey was fast asleep. Nathan listened to her rhythmic breathing.

He was worried about her. Honestly he always worried about her. She was often impulsive and he was afraid that she would end up in a dangerous situation; one he could not protect her from. Audrey was so fierce, so sure of herself. Yet, lately with all the fragments of information about Lucy he could feel she was questioning herself more and more. Now with the death of the Rev he wasn't sure how she would cope.

Nathan slowly extricated himself from Audrey. He stood, stretching for a moment before he picked up their cups and walked to the kitchen, depositing them in the sink. As he came back to the living room he picked up the blanket from the arm of the couch and spread it over Audrey. He briefly considered carrying her to the bedroom so she could sleep on his bed and he could take the couch but thought better of it. He didn't want to wake her and what she needed now was uninterrupted sleep.

Bending down he lightly brushed some hair away from her eyes.

"Goodnight Audrey" he said before heading to his own room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate if you left me a review and let me know what you though :)<strong>

P.S.- Can I just say how happy I am _Haven_ got renewed for a third season? So excited!


End file.
